fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (transcript)
Script (Opening shot: Fade in to the Dimmsdale Elementary School sign. It displays "Science Fair Today" in red letters; pan towards the school, reading a banner that also says "Science fair" as the bell rings. Zoom in and dissolve to the classroom, all the kids are here, staring as Mr. Crocker paces back and forth in the foreground; we hear the sound of an engine working in the background.) Crocker: Well, future failures of America, I hope you're all prepared for tomorrow's big science fair. (A wider shot shows he is riding a red scooter with rockets in place of wheels.) Crocker: This year's theme is... (He jumps on his desk and spins a bit before posing; this exposes a writing on the bottom of the scooter reading "Hover Croc 4000".) Crocker: "Transportation". (Cut to an extreme close-up of Sanjay's face.) Sanjay: I am ready with my project... (Zoom out; he is in a seat attached to a cart carrying three cable boxes, the one on top has a TV with a pole attached to it; sticking out of either side is a solar panel, and a flag reading "AV Cart" sits at the top.) Sanjay: My Solar-Powered Audio/Visual Cart! I can go from zero to geek in 2.6 seconds! (A button push; he drives around slowly.) Look at me – I'm working the machine! (The camera follows him as he scoots around; after he goes o.s., the camera stops on Elmer, sitting before a giant laser attached to a control panel and aimed at his boil; two buttons of red and green rest on the panel.) Elmer: I'm ready with my laser-powered boil lancer – (Close-up.) Because nobody should have to travel with an unlanced boil. (He pokes at his boil on the end of this; cut to Francis raising a fist.) Francis: I ripped off – I mean, invented – (Zoom out, framing a robot that looks like him; attached to it is a red "SALE" tag.) this high-tech robot decoy. (Close-up.) That way, when the cops come – (Pan towards the robot; he continues o.s.) the robot will travel to jail instead of me. Francis Robot: I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it. (Cut to Chester, aiming one pointed finger to the sky.) Chester: And I'm ready with my totally suped up mobile home. (Pan towards the window on the end of this; outside stands his trailer house. A press of a remote in his hand, and the trailer sprouts rockets on rods in close-up.) Chester: (from o.s.) Because they can't take you home from you if it's on the move! Bucky: (sticks out the door) Ye-haw! (The trailer blasts off into the sky; cut to a close-up of A.J..) A.J.: I'm ready – (Zoom out, a bunch of other A.J.s surround him.) And so are my clones – because no one should have travel alone. (Pan towards Timmy, whose head turns forward in realization.) Timmy: Why didn't I finish my project?!? WHY?!?!? (Close-up of his desk; ''he leans into view as 'Cosmo and Wanda appear, disguised as a pencil and eraser respectively.)'' '''Wanda: Don't you remember? (Wavering dissolve to a stand in Timmy's bedroom; a pedistil with a sign reading "My Science Project", and cobwebs adorn it. Pan towards Timmy's bed; Timmy sits on it playing with a game unit. Cosmo and Wanda float aside, the former playing with a similar game unit. Wanda: Timmy – (Close up of she and Cosmo.) Shouldn't you be working on your Travel-Related – (Tilt down to Timmy; she continues o.s.) Science Fair project? Timmy: This is my Travel-Related Science Fair project. (Close-up of the unit; on screen, a silver fighting robot barges its way through a city.) Timmy: (from o.s.) The effect of using cheat codes to win "Decimator: Crush the Planet" (The robot eats the planet Earth.) And travel to the – (A trophy reading "winner" appears onscreen.) Winner's Circle! (Cut to Cosmo, still playing his game; he suddenly stops and begins to sob.) Cosmo: (hand on head) I'm learning so much – (Happily, returning to game) About travel. (WD back to Timmy.) Timmy: Oh, right. (Crocker rounds on him.) Crocker: Not ready, eh, Turner? The only way you could even hope to be ready, is if you received help from... (Fidgeting on each syllable) FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! (Timmy sits up; he gets in his face.)'' 'm watching you, Turner. '''Timmy: Uh... (Pointing o.s.) Look, a child in pain! Crocker: (turning head) Where?! (The crazy teacher throws down a chair next to his desk and sits in it, munching on popcorn. Pan over to the door as Timmy sneaks out; Crocker stands up in close-up.) Crocker: Hey! (Pan quickly to a teddy bear on a stool, underneath a sign reading "A child in pain!"; he continues o.s.) There's no child in pain here... (Back to him.) But there's going to be! (He gets out his Hover Croc and starts riding on it...very slowly. Cut to a set of lokers as he makes his way past; after he goes o.s., two doors open; Timmy in the right, Cosmo and Wanda in the left.) Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda... (He gets out of his locker.) You guys gotta get out of here before Crocker sees you! Wanda: Okay. (She holds up a light violet pen with a gold star at the top, a red button in the center.) But keep your Auto Poofer with you. (Close-up of it, it reads "Auto Poofer" in darker letters.) Once we leave, just push the little star – (She presses the button; it glows feebly.) and you'll automatically be poofed back to your room. (One hand reaches into view and grabs it; cut to Timmy, holding the Poofer in his hand.) Timmy: Cool. But since I need to finish my science fair project fast... (Widen to frame the fairies.) I wish I was at the greatest science lab in Dimmsdale. (A glow from both wands, and he disappears in a POOF cloud. Cut to A.J.'s bedroom and pan through; Timmy appears, and goes to examine the things on the wall. First a Nobel Prize with a blue ribbon, second a photo of A.J. with Albert Einstein. Close-up on that picture; it reads "Einstein and A.J.". Timmy: (from o.s.) A.J.'s lab? (Widen to frame the confused godchild as he eyes his Poofer and presses the button on the star. It sparkles feebly and he disappears in a POOF cloud. Cut to his bedroom; he appears, followed by two green and pink haired fairy godparents.) Cosmo, Wanda: Hi, Timmy! Timmy: The greatest lab in Dimmsdale is A.J.'s room! I can't use his stuff for my science project, he'll know I took his technology! Wanda: Well, maybe we should come with you. Cosmo: Yeah, I'm great with science. Oh, wait, did I say "science"? I meant hula dancing. (He instantly changes into a coconut bikini, grass skirt and yellow lei, and begins to dance the hula.) '''''Gentle Hawaiian melody, with ukelele and woodchimes, moderate 4 (E flat major) Cosmo: Hula-belly-hula-belly Hula-belly-hula-hu A flat major Coconutty-coconutty Everybody hula-hu Song ends (Cut to Timmy and Wanda.) Timmy: The rules say you can't help me win a competition, so I'll have to do it myself. (Close-up.) Okay... I... (Points one finger upwards) wish I was in the greatest lab in the universe! (The pink haired fairy lets her wand do its work. In close-up, Timmy, having attached the Poofer to his waist, disappears in a cloud reading "Science!" Cut to Cosmo, still in his hula outfit and dancing; Wanda joins him, dressed in an orange shirt with yellow flowers, white pants, purple sandals, light violet lei, and has a matching flower in her hair.) Wanda: Let's go to Hawaii! Cosmo: (grabs wand, it glows) I'll get my lab coat. (He changes into a lab coat and matching glasses. Close-up of his wand; Wanda lifts hers into view and the stars light up. They disappear in a cloud reading "Hula-hula!", and the view fades to black.) (Iris in to the exterior of Jimmy Neutron's clubhouse; the show has switched to 3 Dimensional CGI. We hear a dog's groan from inside; dissolve to Goddard in Jimmy's lab, on a stand with various equipment attached to him. He whimpers worryingly, and the scene cuts to frame Jimmy, in his lab coat and standing before a monitor on a cable cart.) the end of the next act, everything appears in 3D. Jimmy: Don't be like that, Goddard, It's just a simple tune-up! (Close-up of the monitor, called the Neutron Tune-Up Series 4000; it shows an image of Goddard on the screen, with the text "Jiffy Tuner" above. Below is the following dialogue: "Please insert tune-up disk".) Jimmy: (from o.s.) My new Jiffy Tuner will replace your old componts – (cut to frame him.) by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure. (Goddard howls with fear; he groans and crosses to him.) Come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification – (Cut to in front of him.) nothing can go wrong. (He goes to work; behind his back, a POOF cloud flashes in the center of the floor. A flash of light; the cloud fades to reveal Timmy, now in 3D form to match the style. The only thing that's changed is that his hands are 5-fingered instead of the usual four.) Timmy: Whoa. (Looking at his hands) Hey, why is everything so bulgy? (Looks at his butt; walks o.s.) Ah, who cares? (Cut to a wall of Jimmy's various inventions; the buck-toothed godchild crosses over to it.) Timmy: Look at all this amazing stuff! (Camera shifts to point down at him from the top shelf.) I don't even know where to start! I've got to approach this in the most scientific manner possible. (Close-up, he starts pointing.) Eenie-meenie-minie... (He zooms o.s., and a few inventions tumble past the camera before he comes into frame with the Brain Drain helmet and laughs evilly.) Timmy: (maliciously) Excellent! (Cut back to Jimmy; still working and oblivious to what just happened.) Jimmy: Now, switch to sleep mode and it'll be over before you know it. (Close-up of Goddard on the end of this; his eyes and brain turn off as he hangs his head and stops moving. Cut to a close-up of a CD rom drive on the hard drive under the monitor; he inserts a disk into the slot and closes it.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Now, I just install a tune-up disk... (Close-up of the monitor, now reading "Downloading Tune-Up" and sporting a progress bar with Goddard's head at the far right end. It begins to download, starting at 1%; cut to Goddard, a small waft of smoke bursts out from under his left ear.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Whoops. (Cut to frame him.) Slight plasma leak, better get a Mini-Laser. (He walks over to the shelf of inventions; cut to a rack of various silver pens with red tips. Jimmy's hand reaches into view and grabs one out; widen to frame him starting to leave as his desk chair turns around to reveal Timmy, wearing the Brain Drain Helmet and sporting a goofy expression on his face.) Jimmy: Hey! W-who the heck are you?! (Close-up of Timmy.) Timmy: (singing crazily) I'm loopy! I'm loopy! (Bangs head with Poofer) Jimmy: What are you doing?! That thing's dangerous! (He gets the helmet's control module off the shelf and works with it; in close-up, the helmet's power causes Timmy to regain consciousness as he takes it off, before Jimmy takes it from him.) Jimmy: G-give me that! H-how did you get in my lab anyway? Timmy: Ha! Your lab? Sorry, dude. (Puts the Poofer down, gets out of chair and walks by) I got dibs on this place. One of these gizmos is gonna win me first prize at the Science Fair. (On the end of this, he grabs the Hypercube off the shelf, but is is grabbed away by the big brained scientist.) Jimmy: Careful with that! Timmy: Look, Baron Von Bighead... (grabs back the cube) get off my back! Which is now bulgy. (Jimmy takes the cube back.) Jimmy: Listen closely, Beaver Boy, try to follow what I'm saying. Everything in this lab is mine: this helmet, this shrink ray, even this mini-laser. (During the first two listings of his inventions, he lets the helmet suck itself into the cube, followed by the Shrink Ray. Finally, he crosses over to his desk tray and grabs the Poofer off the keypad.) Goof: The Poofer's pen area has the standard Mini-Laser appearance instead of the light violet appearance. (Jimmy is confused when he eyes it; widen to frame an agitated Timmy.) Timmy: Oh, yeah? Well – (Just as he starts to cross over to the boy genius, he is instantly lifted into the air by the Hypercube's force and sucked into it.) Jimmy: Ha! Serves you right. (Looks at Poofer) Hey, wait a minute. This isn't my mini-laser. (He pats the star against his hand on the end of this, and unknowingly presses the button on it, causing him to disappear in a cloud reading "Poof again!". After this has faded away, the pink hatted boy sticks his head out of the cube and struggles his way out.) Timmy: I meant to do that. (Looks around, realizing Jimmy's not here) Hey, where'd he go? Must have scared him off. Which means... I finally got the greatest lab in the universe – (Zoom out to an overhead shot of the lab.) all to myself! (Fade to black.) OPENING SEQUENCE Act One (Fade in to a close-up of Timmy, eyes training across the various inventions on the shelves.) Timmy: Whoa. Look at all this cool junk! (He grabs the Shrink Ray.) I can totally smoke A.J. with any one of these gadgets! (One press of a button on the ray, and he instantly shrinks to the size of a doll. He looks around him in confusion before pressing a button again. He grows back to normal size, and as he continues, he tosses the Shrink Ray over his shoulder.) Timmy: Nah, too tiny. (He goes back to the shelf and grabs a remote; he presses the button in the center, and various hair styling tools come down and spin around his head – he has activated the Robo-Barber. When it finishes, Timmy's hair is restyled to look exactly like Jimmy's, and he eyes his new hairstyle slightly freaked out. Another button push; the Robo-Barber styles his hair back to his original hairstyle and retreats back to the ceiling.) Timmy: Too hairy. (He tosses the remote over his shoulder; cut to a close-up of the Cheese Ray as he grabs it. He aims it somewhere and fires; pan over to the desk chair as it is zapped and turned into cheese.) Timmy: (from o.s.) Too cheesy! (Back to him, he tosses the Cheese Ray over his shoulder.) Aw, man, it'll take forever to sort through all this stuff! (He kicks the Hypercube away.) I might never find the right science project! (He walks o.s.; cut to the Jiffy Tuner as he approaches it, Goddard is still on the stand, leak still spewing.) Timmy: Whoa. A Video Game Dog Box! At last, something that addresses basic human needs! (Close-up of the monitor, the progress is at 5%; he continues o.s.) "Downloading Tune-Up"? (Back to him.) That's a stupid name for a game. (Reaching into his pocket) It's a good thing I always carry a copy of – (Close-up of a CD-ROM disk of his game from the prologue; he continues o.s.) "Decimator: Crush the Planet" – (Back to him.) that I conveniently started carrying yesterday. (He presses the button to open the CD-ROM dribe on the end of this; it opens and he lays the disk into its slot in close-up and closes it. Widen to frame Goddard as sparks fly across his attached coils and the monitor screen changes.) Timmy: Cool! I suddenly love science! (Turning his eyes to look over at the monitor, the scene cuts to a close-up of it. It now reads "Decimator Download", and Goddard's head is replaced with the robot from the game, Decimator. The progress is at 4%.) Timmy: (from o.s.) "4%"? (Cut to him.) COME ON, DOWNLOAD!!! (calms down) Aw, come on, Turner. Be patient. You're a bulgy scientist now. Good science requires discipline, perseverance and, above all – (stops suddenly) I'm bored! (Looks around) Hey, where'd I put my Poofer? (He walks over to the cheese-coated desk chair, where the Mini-Laser from earlier lies nearby. Close-up of it as he picks it up.) Timmy: (from o.s.) I guess this is my Poofer. (Wide shot of him.) Hard to tell when everything looks so weird and bulgy. (A red light begins to flash on the desk behind him, and an alarm goes off, causing him to snap up and look around. Close-up of that light, attached to a module reading "alert", then cut to frame Timmy as we hear screaming. Carl and Sheen instantly drop into frame from the tube above, and instantly gasp upon seeing Timmy.) Timmy: Oh, come on. First that selfish, crabby kid poofs in here, and now you two? Is everybody wishing they were in the greatest lab in the universe?! (Carl and Sheen stand up and brush themselves.) Carl: This lab belongs to Jimmy. Sheen: (gasps in shock) Carl, don't you see? This is Jimmy! (Cut to Timmy; he continues o.s.) Another experiment must have gone horribly wrong! (Back to he and Carl.) This time, he shrunk his own head! Timmy: My name's not Jimmy, it's Timmy. Carl: (shrieks) You scientifically altered the first letter of your name?! Timmy: Huh? Sheen: (suddenly excited) You maniacal genius! (Timmy groans and rolls his eyes, then crosses over to the desk and grabs another invention.) Timmy: Hey, I'll let you two hang out if you show me how to work this stuff. (In close-up, Timmy launches a fireball from the gun, and it spins rapidly around all three as it inches up towards the ceiling. It explodes o.s., and the three duck for cover.) Sheen: We could do that. Carl: Sheen, no! Big-headed Jimmy said we should never touch his stuff! Sheen: Quiet, Carl, the small-headed are easily manipulated. This could be our chance to play with some of the coolest, slightly more dangerous experiments! Timmy: That I could use to win first prize in the Science Fair! Let's get experimental! (Sheen puts his arm around his head.) I love this new small-headed Jimmy. (Cut to an extreme close-up of a robotic foot; zoom out to show Carl is in Jimmy's Robo-Walker.) Carl: Oh, yeah! I'm bad! (stands on the rim of the seat) I'm in the Robo-Walker! (retches) I feel nauseous, but I'm bad... bad! (He retches more; Sheen bounces by in a gum bubble.) Sheen: Huzzah! Let evildoers beware the wrath of... Guy-In-A-Bubble Man! (Close-up.) Hey, where'd Small-Headed Jimmy go? Carl: Small-Headed Jimmy, are you okay? Sheen: '''My new bulgy skull might be cracked, but my new bulgy mind doesn't care! '''Carl: '''Let's do it again! '''Sheen: '''Wow, this new Jimmy puts the "mental" in "experimental"! (Jimmy's Mom, Judy Neutron shows up) '''Judy: '''James Isaac Neutron! Look at this mess. Honestly, Jimmy... '''Timmy: '''My name is Timmy! Timmy! I think people in your dimension use "J" instead of a "T." Gee, what a jwit. '''Judy: '''Oh, so now we're a Mr. Smartymouth. Well, that's it, young man, you're grounded! '''Timmy: '''What'd I do?! '''Sheen: '''Hmm, might I suggest a hypno-beam? '''Carl: '''Ooh, excellent choice. '''Judy: Didn't you hear me? I said you're... (Judy gets hypnotized with the Hypno-Beam) Timmy: '''I can bend others to my will-- cool! You think that you're, um, Mighty Mom! (Quickly spinning around, Judy Neutron transforms herself into...) '''Judy: '''Mighty Mom! Super-powered defender of domestic order! My hyper-domestic senses detect dirt and danger and dirt. Vacuum-powered flying abilities, activate! Whoosh! (Crash) '''Judy: '''I'll clean that up. '''Carl: '''Uh, I don't know, new Jimmy, maybe this stuff istoo dangerous. Aren't you worried that we're tampering with forces we can never hope to control? '''Timmy: '''Don't you mean "jampering"? And no, I'm not. So, about this skateboard... I think I'm finally getting (Screams) '''Sheen: '''Wow, look at Small-Headed Jimmy go! '''Carl: '''Yeah! His lack of concern for the safety of himself and others is bold and refreshing. (We then cut into the Neutron house) '''Judy: '''Dust bunnies, surrender! (Struggling) '''Hugh: Yeah, Butterbiscuit, I can't tell, is this a mole or just a scaly patch? Judy: 'Why, it's my faithful sidekick, Lintboy. '''Hugh: '''It's "Lintman." Into your Spandex leotards, Lintboy. '''Judy: '''We've got to scour this town of evil. '''Hugh: '"Spandex..." I get it. '''Judy: '''You want to play one of those special games, eh? '''Hugh: '''All right, but let me chase you this time. '''Judy: '''Behind the refrigerator and beyond! Whoosh! '''Hugh: '''All right, I'm coming right behind you, my mistress of meticulousness. Look at me, I'm flying! (We then cut back into Jimmy's lab where we see Goddard still on sleepmode on the Jiffy Tuner. We take a close shot on Goddard's back, his legs and then at him up close. Then we get a shot of the Jiffy Tuner monitor and see that the Decimator video game almost finished downloading instead of Goddard's new upgrade) (We then cut to Cindy and Libby) '''Cindy: I'm telling you, Susan B. Libby: '''Anthony could totally kick Madame Curie's butt. (Timmy shows up from behind them on the Rocketboard) '''Timmy: '''Incoming! (Timmy crashes right into Cindy and Libby) '''Libby: '''That could have gone better. '''Cindy: '''Neutron, you dolt! Why don't you look where you're flying? '''Libby: '''That's not Neutron-- the head's too small. And that overbite could crack open a sea turtle. '''Timmy: '''Hey! '''Cindy: '''Let me guess, you must be one of Neutron's online, 3-D chess club pals. '''Libby: '''Gr-eat, just what this town needs-- another big-brained chess geek. '''Timmy: '''Look, I said I was sorry! '''Cindy: '''Too late, Pawn-to-king-duh! '''Timmy: '''It wasn't my fault. The controls are very complicated. '''Cindy: '''Maybe to a hamster. Looks like all you have to do is press the studs. '''Timmy: '''Really? (Timmy takes off on the Rocketboard and starts flying better) Whoo-hoo, look at me! I'm doing it... and not crashing into stuff. Although, I kind of miss the crashing into stuff. '''Cindy: '''Hey, you're pretty smart. '''Timmy: '''Want to help me with my science project? '''Cindy: '''You're asking for a girl's help? You actually value my opinion? '''Libby: '''Careful, Cindy, it's a trick. I'll bet Neutron put him up to it. '''Cindy: '''No... I think he actually means it. (Carl and Sheen then arrive) '''Sheen: '''Looking good, Small-Headed Jimmy. '''Carl: '''Cindy, Libby, have you met new Small-Headed Jimmy? You can call him "new Jimmy" for short. '''Cindy: '''This isn't Jimmy. This is one of his friends-- one of his much cooler, better-looking friends. '''Timmy: '''I love this universe! '''Sheen: '''Are you mad, woman? Look at his head! Tell her, Small-Headed Jimmy. Tell her how you shrunk your own living head! '''Timmy: '''Uh, I'm going to go with what she said. '''Cindy: '''What's the most challenging part of 3-D chess? '''Timmy: '''Uh, trying to remember how that horsie thing goes? '''Cindy: You're so funny! Sheen: '''Hey, Jimmy, where are you going? '''Timmy: '''I think we've just been flat left. (Timmy and Cindy then start to go out on a date) '''Sheen: '''Oh, man! I hate new Small-Headed Jimmy! (Back in Jimmy's lab, the Decimator game finishes downloading and Goddard transforms into the Decimator robot. Goddard breaks out of the lab stairs at Judy and Hugh. (Mechanical roar) (Camera whirring) '''Judy: Lintboy, quick! To the Mom Lair! Hugh '''(laughing): Now you're talking. (Judy closes the door on Hugh) '''Hugh: '''Hey! (servos whirring) (Hugh grunting) Hey, Mighty Mom! Household Avenger, open up! Lintboy needs to recharge his power pack. (Goddard growling) '''Hugh: '''Goddard? '''Decimator Goddard: '''Player One, your future is canceled. (Decimator Goddard starts to walk towards Hugh) '''Hugh: '''Down boy, no... No, down... down! (Hugh gets scared as we see though the eye vision of Decimator Goddard as he gets ready to attack Hugh. The screen then darkens) '''Act Two (Opening shot: Fade in to the exterior of Timmy's house; the animation has returned to 2D.) the end of this act, everything is in 2D. Jimmy: (from inside) Pukin' plutonium! (Cut to Jimmy in Timmy's room, no longer wearing his lab coat and styled in 2D to match the animation. Though he looks the same as his 3D appearance, two things have changed: his eyebrows are thicker, and the atom symbol on his shirt has four rings instead of the usual three. Two widened blue eyes instantly train themselves down at the hands as he holds them out.) Jimmy: My hands... (Close-up of them as he turns them over, they are now 4-fingered instead of five. Widen to frame all of him as he spreads his arms out.) Jimmy: My arms... (Close-up of one arm as he bends it a bit.) Jimmy: My depth... (He falls to the ground flat like cardboard, then stands up.) It's gone! (Widen to frame the entire room.) W-where am I? (Close-up.) That bucktooth kid must've used this to teleport me out of my own lab! (He holds the Poofer up on "This", then looks down at his watch on the start of the next line.) Jimmy: '''I've got to get back to Goddard! (Jimmy looks at his watch as it's screen shows a model of Goddard spinning around) '''Jimmy: '''If I'm not there to monitor his tune-up, the atomic transmutation could run wild! (Jimmy's watch closes) '''Jimmy: '''There's got to be some sort of instruction manual to this teleportation pen in here. (Jimmy looks into Timmy's cap draw) '''Jimmy: '''No manual. (Jimmy looks into Timmy's fish bowl) '''Jimmy: '''No fish. (Jimmy opens Timmy's closet and gets buried under a pile of comic books) (Jimmy screams) '''Jimmy: '''No... Hmm... Maybe under the bed. (Jimmy sticks his big head under Timmy's bed. The screen then zooms out and Cosmo and Wanda appear "poof" back in Timmy's room) '''Both: Aloha, Timmy! (Jimmy pops out from under the bed) Jimmy: '''Timmy? Who's Timmy? I'm Jimmy-- Jimmy Neutron. (Timmy's fairy godparents start screaming) '''Jimmy: '''I'm not familiar with how you greet people in this dimension, but okay... (screaming) (screaming) (all screaming) (bike bell rings) (A.J. and his clones stop in front of the Turner house) '''All: Hi, Timmy. (Jimmy looks out the window and starts screaming) A.J.: Scream all you want. All: We're still going to kick your butt at the science fair tomorrow. (all laughing) (Cosmo and Wanda look at Jimmy in shock realizing it's not their god child) Cosmo: '''Oh, no, that kid isn't Timmy. His swirly, fudgey hair is way too perfect. '''Wanda: '''Worse, if he finds out that we're Timmy's fairies, we'll have to go away forever. (Jimmy looks at Timmy's fairies) '''Jimmy: '''What are you? '''Cosmo: '''I'm Cosmo! '''Wanda: '''And I'm Wanda. '''Both: And we're... um... Jimmy: 'Holograms, of course. (Jimmy touches Wanda) '''Cosmo: '''Hey, hands off the wife! '''Jimmy: '''Oh, and capable of independent rational thought. You must have been programmed for super-intelligence. '''Cosmo: '''Did you hear that? He called me super-intelligent! This looks like a job for... my brain! Go ahead, go ahead, ask me something. '''Wanda: '''Why are you still talking?! (Timmy's Dad then breaks into the room) '''Mr. Turner: '''Hey, Timmy! Ready for school and the big science fair? '''Jimmy: '''It's not Timmy, it's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron. '''Mr. Turner: '''Oh, sure it is, son. I'm sure this amazing disguise has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want to go to school because you didn't finish your science fair experiment. (We cut to Timmy's unfinished science project and then back to Mr. Turner) '''Mr. Turner: '''I remember the time you wanted to avoid that math exam and you were Kent Quasar. When you didn't want to go to the dentist you were Buzz Adams. (laughing) Oh, it's rich! '''Jimmy: '''I don't have time to do a science fair project, and I'm not Timmy! '''Mr. Turner: '''Of course you're not. That's why we brought not-Vicky, your not-baby-sitt you to not-school. (Vicky the babysitter shows up with an evil grin on her face while Mr. Turner leaves the room) '''Vicky: '''Don't worry, Mr. Turner. I'll make sure Jimmy here gets to school safe and sound. (loud smack) (Vicky grabs Jimmy pulling on his head thinking he's Timmy wearing some kind of costume to disguise himself) '''Vicky '(straining): As soon as I get this fake head off. (We then cut to Vicky's car) '''Jimmy: '''Aren't you going a little fast? You'll never stop in time at this velocity. '''Vicky: '''Stopping? That's funny. (Vicky stops her car and throws Jimmy out and he screams) '''Jimmy: '''Different world, same physics. (Cosmo and Wanda then appear in front of Jimmy disguised as cats) '''Both: Hi, Not-Timmy! Jimmy: '''You two! You got to help me get back to my world and get that other kid back here. '''Wanda: '''We can't do that, Jimmy. Timmy's got to wish for it. '''Jimmy: '''So you only respond to a voice command from a specific human frequency? I still have no idea what you're saying. (Jimmy grabs Cosmo) '''Cosmo: '''Kent Quasar didn't choke cats. '''Jimmy: '''You seem to be able to alter your appearance and location at will. '''Wanda: '''Well, Timmy doesn't want anybody to know about us. We have to be careful. '''Jimmy: '''That's probably you're imperfect prototypes. (Jimmy drops Cosmo) '''Cosmo: '''Well, she might not be perfect, but she's the one who said yes. '''Wanda: '''Aw... '''Jimmy: '''Hey! (Jimmy discovers the sign on the Dimmsdale Elementary School sign) '''Jimmy: Science fair? That means fellow scientists. Maybe one of them is smart enough to explain this dimension's technology. (We cut to he students in Timmy's class who all stupidly think Jimmy is Timmy wearing some kind of disguise) All: Hey, it's Kent Quasar! Jimmy: 'I'm not Kent Quasar! '''All: '''Oh, right-- Buzz Adams. '''Jimmy: '''No, Jimmy Neutron! '''All '(sarcastically):.. '''Chester: '''Nice new big-head disguise, Timmy. Didn't do your science fair project, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? '''Jimmy: '''No, I'm not Timmy! I'm Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron. '''Sanjay: '''And I am not Sanjay, I am Yogi Bear, and I am smarter than the average bear. (Denzel Crocker then comes up to Jimmy sitting at Timmy's desk) '''Crocker: '''Very well. Since you're clearly Timmy Turner, here's your daily "F"! (Crocker puts the F in Jimmy's hand causing Jimmy to feel a burning pain) '''Jimmy: '''Ah, an "F"! It bur.! (screaming) '''Crocker: '''Oh, but that's not all. '''Francis: '''Plus, since you're Turner, you get the series of vicious beatings I had planned for you today. (Francis punches the top of Jimmy's head but couldn't hurt him) '''Francis: '''Hey, there's no skull in this fake head. And there's still more. '''A.J.: '''You still have to do your science fair project, which you haven't even started. '''Jimmy: '''I'm not Timmy Turner! And what do you mean he hasn't started yet? He invented this teleporting pen. He's a genius. (Jimmy pushes the button on the Auto-Poofer and disappears out of the classroom, causing Francis to punch one of A.J.'s clones. Crocker then gets in shock discovering what the Auto-Poofer just did) '''Crocker: '''Egad! (Crocker places a cardboard dummy of him on front of the class) '''Crocker: '''Uh, finger-paint! (Crocker dashes out of the classroom and Sanjay looks at the cardboard dummy of him) '''Sanjay: '''You are not the boss of me! (Crocker runs through the hallway with an evil grin on his face) '''Crocker: '''At last, at last! (Crocker opens a locker which is his express route to his lab and enters it and pushes a button on the side, but not before Principal Waxelplax sees him about to go down into his lab) '''Crocker: '''Fairies! (Crocker travels down a tube and into his lab and gets to a large computer screen) '''Crocker: '''Gigantic craniums... (zooms to another screen) teleporting pens... (zooms to another screen) children claiming to be smarter than the average bear. (Crocker looks at a picture showing Timmy holding his F with the word normal at the top, and a picture of Jimmy holding Timmy's F with the word huge on top) There's only one logical explanation for Turner's head becoming that large: fairy godparents! I knew it was only a matter of time before my diabolical transportation science fair caused one of those children to invent a device that I could use to teleport me to the legendary... Fairy World! (Crocker pulls a rope and opens a curtain showing a model of Fairy World he made) '''Crocker: '''Home of fairy godparents! I must get that magic pen. Pen! I mean, fairies! (Crocker dashes out of his lab schematizing to steal the Auto-Poofer) (We cut back to the Turner house and Jimmy appears back in Timmy's room) '''Jimmy: '''What am I doing back here? (alarm beeping) '''Jimmy: '''Oh, no! Something's wrong with Goddard's molecular structure! (The screen on Jimmy's watch shows the model of Goddard flashing red as it spins and the alarm beeps) These readings are off the scale. Maybe it responds to voice commands like Cosmo and Wanda. '''Wanda: '''Uh, actually... '''Jimmy: '''To Retroville! (Jimmy pushes the button on the Auto-Poofer, but instead of Retroville it just poofed him in Timmy's room again) '''Jimmy: '''Hmm, why didn't it work? There's probably so much technology in this room it's interfering with the teleporter. I should get farther away. (Jimmy heads outside the Turner house) '''Jimmy: '''To Retroville! (Jimmy pushes the button again, but it still poofs Jimmy back into Timmy's room) '''Jimmy: '''Darn it! (Jimmy then stands in front of the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign outside of town) '''Jimmy: '''To Retroville! (Jimmy pushes the button again, but Jimmy still poofed back in Timmy's room) '''Cosmo: '''Hey, your head looks smaller! What? I'm just trying to be supportive. (Jimmy then goes to Mexico sitting on a donkey) '''Jimmy: '''Llevame a Retroville! (Jimmy pushes the button again, but still it only poofed him back into Timmy's room) '''Cosmo: '''Hola, Señor Fudge-head. (donkey braying) '''Jimmy: '''What's the deal with this thing? It only teleports me back to this room. '''Wanda: '''Sorry, amigo. It's specifically designed to teleport Timmy back to his room. '''Jimmy: '''Aw, that's limited. Hmm... (Jimmy looks around the room and finds Timmy's Game Buddy) '''Jimmy: '''Hey, a Game Buddy! If this pen's technology is as adaptive as you guys are, I should be able to combine it with this so I can teleport anywhere-- even home. Retroville, all right! I'm out of here! (But before Jimmy could get back home, Crocker breaks into the room) '''Crocker: '''You're not going anywhere, Turner. (Crocker gets in front of Jimmy and snatches the teleportation device out of Jimmy's hand) '''Crocker: '''Now that I have this magic pen, Iam! (cackling) '''Jimmy: '''Magic? Are you nuts? There's no such thing as magic. '''Crocker: '''You're not fooling me, Turner. No magic. (Crocker pushes a few buttons and changes the location from Retroville to Fairy World) (Crocker then pushes a button and teleports hemself, Jimmy and Cosmo and Wanda into Fairy World) '''Crocker: '''Then what do you make of this? (cackling) (laughter echoing) (stops abruptly) '''Cosmo: '''Oh, no! We're in Fairy World! Way to go, genius! The screen zooms into Jimmy's face up close and the screen darkens. '''Act Three further indicated, all surroundings are in 3D. Back in Retroville we cut to a view in front of the Candy Bar and we see Timmy and Cindy inside sharing a sundae. Cindy: 'Tell me more about your interests, Timmy Turner. What makes you tick? (slurping) '''Timmy: '''Stuff makes me tick. Junk makes me tick, too. But wicked-awesome stuff, that's what really makes me tick. '''Cindy: '''Incredible. The technology you're talking about must be on the cutting edge of the very latest scientific paradigms. '''Timmy: '''You talk funny. (Carl, Sheen and Libby suddenly start to run into the Candy Bar in panic) '''Sheen: '''Small-Headed Jimmy! Small-Headed Jimmy! '''Libby: '''Goddard's gone berserk! '''Sheen: '''You have to fix everything just like you used to when you had a big head. '''Timmy: '''What? '''Libby: '''Come see for yourself. (Goddard roaring and chasing after Hugh Neutron) '''Hugh: '''Heel, boy-- stay! Stay... Down! Good, giant mechanical Goddard. Good, good. Stay. (Goddard growling) (screaming) '''Timmy: '''Wow! Cool, the dog-box became the Decimator! It took a long time to download, but I think it paid off. '''Libby: '''You mean you did this? '''Timmy: '''Well, it is my game. '''Cindy: '''You design software, too? Timmy, you're amazing. (Goddard's servos whirring) '''Sheen: '''New Jimmy-- do something! Your dad's about to get stomped! '''Timmy: '''Aw, relax, it's just a harmless game. Besides, at this level, Decimator is so slow you'd have to stand absolutely still for him to get you. '''Carl: '(shouting) Oh! Ow! Does your game have a lot of cool features? '''Timmy: '''Basically, Decimator locks on to moving targets, then, every time he defeats a player, he gets bigger. '''Hugh: '''Ha-ha-ha! '''Sheen: '''Ooh! Ooh! Show me how to play! Show me how to play! '''Carl: '''Me next, me next! '''Timmy: '''Look, guys, you're cramping my style-- which apparently I have in this universe. I think Cindy actually likes me. '''Sheen: '''Eww! Eww! (Hugh manages to climb a pole but then Decimator Goddard grabs the pole and swinging it back and forth) (Hugh starts screaming) '''Hugh: '''Help... me...! Call... my... mom... mie! (Goddard roaring) '''Timmy: '''So, I'll see you guys later. Me and Cindy are going to try out some more science projects. Ready, Cindy? '''Cindy: '''You bet. '''Libby: '''Ugh, I may be sick. '''Carl: '''Oh, it's okay, Libby. You can be new best friends with us. I may be sicker! (Hugh runs up to Carl, Sheen and Libby) '''Hugh: '''Don't worry kids, I got... Everything is under control. (Goddard then knocks out Hugh and he groans) (all start screaming) '''Decimator Goddard: '''Player One decimated! (Goddard then grows a few inches) (Decimator Goddard then turns to a truck) '''Decimator Goddard: '''Player Two... your future is canceled! (Decimator Goddard whirring) (the truck's driver screams) (starter motor whirring) (engine starts) (Goddard roars) (the driver screams) (Goddard starts chasing after the truck) '''Sheen: '''It's going to destroy the town! Let's get my video camera. '''Carl: '''Sheen, no. It's up to us to stop it. Jimmy's gone, new Jimmy's useless, and Cindy's acting like a complete snob-- I mean, what's up with that? '''Sheen: '''Tell me about it, girlfriend. '''Carl: '''You're right, Libby, it's up to us, which is why I have comformulated a bold plan. '''Sheen: '''To the emergency space pods! '''Libby: '''Why don't we just go after the dog? '''Carl: '''That works, too. (At Jimmy's house) '''Judy: '''So, Dr. Mildew, once again I've foiled your insidious plan. (laughing) (We then cut to Timmy and Cindy at the park trying out Jimmy's inventions. Timmy zaps a squirrel with the Electro-Life giving it bat wings) '''Timmy: '''You were right, Cindy, mutating stuff is fun. '''Cindy: '''And easy. Just remember: the left button is for animal DNA, the right button is for plants and some algae. '''Timmy: '''Cool! You're the smartest girl I've ever talked to. Really Well, not a lot of girls talk to me, so... yeah! '''Cindy: '''Timmy, I think we may be ready to take our relationship to the next level. '''Timmy: '''You mean... like... Spin The Bottle? '''Cindy: '''No, MindPhone. I want to hear your deepest, most personal thoughts. '''Timmy: '''Uh-oh. (Meanwhile, Decimator Goddard still keeps chasing the truck and the truck crashes when the driver looks back) (The diver gasps) (And he screams) (Goddard jumps up and crushes the truck and then grows a few more inches) '''Decimator Goddard: '''Player Two decimated! The driver (whimpers) (And he starts whirring and runs off) (Goddard then targets the windmill at the Mini-Golf Course and destroys it with his lasers) '''Decimator Goddard: '''Player Three decimated! (Goddard then grows a few more inches and is now gigantic and then targets Carl, Sheen and Libby) '''Decimator Goddard: '''Players Four, Five and Six, your future is canceled! (Goddard fires magma at Carl, Sheen and Libby and they start screaming and running for their lives) (At the park, Timmy and Cindy were thinking math problems with Jimmy's MindPhone) '''Cindy: D = 2 pi R. "Diaphanous." D-i-a-p... Some things that fly there be, birds, hours, the bumblebee. Timmy: '''Gee, Cindy, your thoughts are smart and pretty. '''Cindy: '''Let's try you. '''Timmy: '''Uh... I'm not really a hat person. (Cindy puts the MindPhone in front of Timmy's ear) '''Announcer: Hello... and welcome... to Celebrity Steel Cage Monkey Boxing! (Cindy then removes the MindPhone fron Timmy's ear) Timmy: 'Uh... ah... Say, Cindy, you'd still like me even if I weren't smart, wouldn't you? '''Cindy: '''Ha-- of course not. But it's irrelevant, because you're the smartest, most sensitive, most honest guy I've ever met. '''Timmy: '''Yeah... I got it going on, I guess. (Carl, Sheen and Libby then arrive running in panic) '''Carl: '''Gangway! '''Sheen: '''Small-Headed Jimmy! '''Libby: '''Goddard's still berserk! '''Timmy: '''Guys, I told you, there's nothing to be scared of. Decimator is a completely harmless video game. It even got a "Triple-G" rating. (Goddard then shows up in front of the kids growling at them) (Goddard starts roaring and he spits magma at them. But they remained unharmed, just with black ash on their faces) '''Libby: '''It got a "Triple-G"? '''Timmy: '''For "gratuitous, gut-wrenching, gore-fest." (Goddard starts roaring very loudly) (Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy start running and screaming in fear) '''Timmy: '''The game is out of control. I got to get back home so Cosmo and Wanda can help. Where'd I put my poofer? (Then got out Jimmy's mini-laser) (Goddard then bends down right at Timmy) (Timmy screams as Goddard eats Timmy and Cindy gets very upset when that happens) (Goddard roars very loudly) '''Cindy: '''He gave his life to save us. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain! (Cindy starts groaning) (Hugh Neutron comes out of a sewer hole) '''Hugh: '''I am going to have to punish that dog. I'm going to need a really big newspaper. I'll wait till Sunday. (Hugh then knocks himself out again with the sewer hole lid and falls back down into the sewer and coughs) (Inside Decimator Goddard, Timmy was being held by a grabber claw that was going to drop him into a room full of a stomach acid like liquid) '''Timmy: '''Oh, man... can't take these fumes much longer. Whoa! Uh... uh... I wish I could see Cindy one more time-- I never got a picture of her to prove to my friends she really exists! (Cindy suddenly calls Timmy on a radio) '''Cindy '(over radio): Timmy, can you read me? Are you okay? '''Timmy: '''Cindy? Where are you... and do you have a digital camera and a computer that can send a picture to a parallel universe? '''Cindy: Um, no. I managed to tap in to your mini-laser's frequency. Timmy: '''It's not my poofer? Then I'm going to be dipped in acid! '''Cindy: '''Try using the mini-laser to cut that rail you're on. (Timmy uses the Mini-Laser while humming to cut the rail and open a vent he swung down to.) (Timmy then starts moaning) '''Timmy: '''Wow, it worked. All right! I took a girl's advice and it worked! (moaning) I did it, Cindy, now what? '''Cindy: '''I have an idea. I can guide you to Goddard's power core, we might shut him down. '''Timmy: '''Sounds good to me, just tell me where to go. '''Cindy: '''Down the corridor and left, quick! (We cut to a view of the sign on the Purple Flurp Factory) (Decimator Goddard roaring as he starts to approach the Purple Flurp Factory) '''Carl: '''He's targeting the Purple Flurp factory! '''Libby: '''Oh, no, if he destroys it he might cause a Flurp spill! '''Sheen: '''That much corrosive sugar could dissolve all of Retroville-- just look what it did to my molars. '''Libby: '''Shut it. '''Sheen: '''Sorry. (We then cut back to Cindy) '''Cindy: '''Timmy, we're out of time. You'll never make it. Think of something! Um, um, um... try a brain blast! '''Timmy: '''A what? '''Cindy: '''A sudden burst of intuitive insight. Something to save our butts now! '''Timmy: '''I don't know what she's talking about, but she's counting on me. Got to think. Think. Think! (We zoom up to Timmy's ear and back out to his full view again) I'm bored again. I wish I could just pop the disk out and quit before I lose, just like I do at home. Quitting always works. '''Cindy: '''Timmy, that's it! If you can disconnect the drive, it's game over. (We cut to Decimator Goddard getting ready to destroy the factory) '''Decimator Goddard: '''New Player, you have dared to challenge Decimator? Your future is canceled! (We cut back to Cindy) '''Cindy: '''Find the green terminal box and pull the red switch. (Timmy finds the terminal box) '''Timmy: '''Got it! (Goddard opens up his rockets getting ready to fire them) '''Carl: '''He's arming his rockets! '''Cindy: '''Timmy, get that box open! (Timmy tries, but the Mini-Laser runs out of power) '''Timmy: '''Oh, no-- my laser's out of juice! (Sheen speaks through a walkie-talkie) '''Sheen: '''You can do it, new Jimmy. Use your giant teeth! (Timmy bites the box open with his teeth and spits out the lock) (Timmy flips the switch and Decimator Goddard's eye vision spell out, "Game Over", and Goddard shuts down. Timmy then comes out of his mouth) '''Timmy: '''Whoo-hoo, yes! Victory is mine! Who says quitters never win? I'm the king of the... (Decimator Goddard then falls down to the ground) Whoa... whoa! I'm okay. '''Libby: '''You did it, Cindy, you and Timmy saved the town! '''Carl: '''Too bad about Jimmy's dad, though. (We then cut back into the Neutron house) '''Judy: '''Green... leftovers... my one... weakness. (Hugh then comes back into the house) '''Judy: '''Quick, Lintboy... help me reach my... utility belt. '''Hugh: '''Oh, not tonight, Sugar Booger, Lintboy needs to spend time in his fortress of iodine. (Judy who still thinks she's Mighty Mom closes the fridge door) '''Judy: '''Door closed. Strength returning. Mighty Mom lives! (glass shattering) '''Judy: '''I'll clean that up. (We cut back to Timmy and the others. Cindy arrives in the Hovercar) '''Timmy: '''Way to go, Cindy! I knew you could do it! '''Cindy: '''You don't fool me for one second, Timmy, I'm smart enough to see through your little shammy-sham. '''Timmy: '''Huh? What are you talking about? '''Cindy: '''You made it seem like you didn't know what you we doing. You created this whole crisis just so I could solve it. Well, for your information, Mister, I think that was unbelievably sweet. (Cindy kisses Timmy) '''Sheen: '''Ah, gross! Who's up for a group hurl? '''Carl: '''Hey-- Goddard's shrinking. (Decimator Goddard starts shrinking in front of Timmy and the others. Finally, Goddard shrinks back down to his old self again. Goddard is now a robot dog again) '''Cindy: '''His normal program is rebooting. He should be his old self again. (Goddard barks) '''Carl: '''Whoo-hoo! Good job, Goddard! (Just then Goddard's screen opens) '''Timmy: '''Look, something's coming up on his screen. (On the screen appears Jimmy who is contacting his dog) '''Jimmy: '''Calling Goddard. Can you hear me? Come in, boy. My readings indicate you're now back to normal. '''Timmy: '''Hey, it's that kid. '''Cindy: '''It's Neutron. (Sheen gets shocked and points at both Timmy and Jimmy realizing that Timmy isn't Jimmy) '''Sheen: '''But I thought that... '''Carl: '''Then you're not... '''Sheen: '''Everything I know is a lie! '''Timmy: '''Hey, what are you doing in Fairy World? '''Jimmy: '''Well, some lunatic sucked me into your computer simulation. '''Timmy: '''What lunatic? (Goddard's screen then shows Denzel Crocker laughing evilly) '''Timmy: '''No! (Timmy shouts in shock when he finds out Crocker is in Fairy World and the screen darkens) '''Act Four (Crocker laughing hysterically) Mr. Crocker: Finally, I'm in! I've made it to the legendary Fairy World! (laughing) They said it didn't exist.They said I was crazy...and I am! Crazy like a guy who was right about Fairy World! I think I'll take the VIP tour. BOTH: Crocker! Tour Guide Fairy: Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, welcome to Fairy World's VIP tour. (Then Crocker appears) Tour Guide Fairy: Uh, excuse me, are you a human? Mr. Crocker: No... Uh, I'm a nymph. Anyone but a nymph wear a hat this stupid? Oh. It looks good on you, though. Tour Guide Fairy: Then welcome aboard. On with the tour. (Back with Jimmy contanting Timmy) Timmy: You brought Mr. Crocker to Fairy World? What kind of genius are you? Jimmy: '''You scrambled my dog's atoms and let a girl in my lab? What kind of genius are you? '''Cindy: Back off, Nerdtron. Timmy here has already saved the day-- and saved your dog-- in half the time you would have. Timmy: Look, I need you to... Jimmy: Uh, like I care about what you need. As long as my dog's okay, we are done. (Back to the tour) Tour Guide Fairy: And that's the Fairy Academy, where we train fairy godparents. Teacher: Fire! (They fire but parently at the teacher) Teacher: (coughs) That's okay, we're here to learn. Tour Guide Fairy: '''And over there is the Fairy Armory, where we store every magical fairy weapon known to fairies. It's the only place in Fairy World that, in case of an emergency, has its own power supply. Any questions? '''Mr. Crocker: I have a question! Let's say I was this human. If I somehow stole that magical weaponry, would I be able to, say, oh... force the surrender of Fairy World and be made king of all fairies? Tour Guide Fairy '''Oh, absolutely-- especially if you were evil enough to destroy the Big Wand; that's what powers all our magic wands. If you took that out, we'd have to surrender. Since there's no chance of that, let's talk about the exciting world of crowds. Mr.c Thank you for your very informative tour. '''Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, finally! Cosmo Timmy, you have to stop him. He's going to let Crocker wipe our C drive, whatever that means, and I like to wipe my own stuff. Jimmy: How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't real. Timmy: Yes. Yes, they are. They are real. Jimmy: What do you mean "real"? You're holograms. All of this is a big computer game. How do you care so much about them? Goddard: (whimpering) Jimmy: Goddard? Timmy: Of course-- Goddard. He's computerized, isn't he? Well, Cosmo and Wanda are as real to me as Goddard is to you. Look, I'm sorry I broke into your lab. I'm sorry I almost broke Goddard. Jimmy: What about the girl in my lab?! Timmy: I'm sorry about that, too. Cindy (v.o): Hey! Timmy: (whispering); Play along, toots. Jimmy, you have to save Cosmo and Wanda. They're my best friends. You have to! CROCKER: Oh, fiddlesticks How could I miss that?I was aiming for his big fake head. Cosmo Do something, Fudge-head. Wanda Do something...Fudge-head. Wands: Jimmy, you did it! (She gives him the Game Buddy.) Cosmo: And not a hair out of place! Jimmy: Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my new virtual pals – (Cut to Cosmo and Wanda, he continues o.s.) Could I? (The two fairies trade smiles, but Jimmy's attention is grabbed by Timmy, who fake coughs. He turns his eyes down to the Game Buddy as the scene cuts to a close-up of it; Timmy is onscreen, with Cindy next to him. Back to Jimmy as Cosmo and Wanda lean in from respective sides.) Wanda: Timmy! (Close-up of Jimmy, eyes widening.) Jimmy: Cindy?! (Cut to the Game Buddy.) Cindy: Nerdtron?! (Cut to Cosmo, popping into view.) Cosmo: Pancakes! (Back to the Game Buddy; Goddard sticks his way through between the two callers and barks happily. Cut back to Jimmy.) Jimmy: Aw, don't worry, boy. All I have to do is reverse the polarity and I can get back home. (Cut back to the Game Buddy.) Timmy: Yeah, yeah, I can handle this. Cindy: (giggles) He's so smart! Timmy: I wish we were both back in our own hometowns. (Close-up of Jimmy, suddenly having no idea what he said.) Jimmy: Wish? (Zoom out to frame Cosmo and Wanda, wands glowing.) What's wishing gonna do? (A cloud with the word "Home" flashes onscreen, which fades into a wavering nebula-like stretch of cosmic infinity, stars shining around. A wavy 2D portal to Fairy World appears and grows slightly, and Jimmy floats out of it through the cosmos. Pan quickly to the other side as a spherical 3D portal to Jimmy's lab blazes outward in a blinding light, which fades to reveal Timmy floating out of it like a bird. Both boys meet up with each other from either side and shake hands; their voices echo slightly in the expanse.) Jimmy: Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. Timmy: Timmy Turner... (pauses) Boy! Jimmy: Thanks for saving my dog. Timmy: Thanks for saving my – uh... (His quote almost reveals the true nature of his fairies; Jimmy comes up with the perfect stand-in.) Jimmy: Fairy programs? (A flash of light, and they flip around; when the light fades, they have returned to their respective animation styles: Jimmy 3D, Timmy 2D.) Timmy: Sure, fairy programs. (They float backward to each other's respective portals.) Sorry I was such a jerk. Jimmy: No problem. We geniuses have to stick together. Timmy: Uh, between you and me, I'm not really all that smart. Jimmy: I know, I kind of figured that out when I saw all the Fs. (What comes now is his blonde rival sticking her head out the portal next to him; he rolls his eyes and shakes his head sourly as she inhales deeply with worry about her potential love interest going home.) Cindy: (between sobs) I'll never forget you, Timmy Turner – never! Wait for me... WAIT FOR ME! (hangs head) Jimmy: Cindy – (patting her head) I know you've been through a lot the past few hours, but, um... (Close-up.)GET OUT OF MY LAB!!! (The buck-toothed boy makes his way through the Fairy World portal; after he slipped through, it shrinks and disappears from sight. Fade in to the 2D night sky; tilt down to Dimmsdale Elementary. The banner is larger and reads "Science Fair tonight" – it is now the following night of the Science Fair. Zoom in and dissolve to the gymnasiem; A sign addressing the event is set up at the far corner, and Principal Waxelplax stands on a stage below with Crocker off to the side. Children stand at their booths, projects on either side; on the left is Chester with his rocket mobile home, A.J. with his clones, and Elmer with his laser-powered boil lancer, in that order.) Waxelplax: Well, children – (Close-up.) Since Mr. Crocker lost his memory, apparently in some sort of bizarre schnauzer incident... (The camera follows her eyes down to Crocker, outfit disheveled and covered in bandages.) Crocker: (completely freaking out) Schnauzers, no! NOOOOOO! (Cut back to Waxelplax, she begins proceeding down the room and passing the various projects, the camera following.) Waxelplax: I'll be judging the Science Fair tonight! Whoooooooooo! (The pan shows that Sanjay is also here with his A/V Cart. Stop on Timmy, sitting at a blank booth and wearing a green backpack, obviously Cosmo in disguise. His face appears on it while at the same time, Wanda appears in one hand, disguised as a book.) Wanda: Well, Crocker lost, Goddard's safe... (Close-up of Cosmo.) Cosmo: And I met a nice young man with fudgy hair. (Widen to frame Timmy.) Not a bad way to spend a day! Timmy: But I never got my Science Fair project done – I'm still gonna get an F! (Waxaplax approaches him.) Waxelplax: (suspiciously) Timmy, where's your science fair project? Timmy: (slightly deadpanned) Well, I, um... you see, I... (Before he could say any more, the camera tilts up to a portal opening from above. Widen to frame both onlookers as Goddard enters, in 2D form as he floats up to Waxelplax and licks her cheek. Waxelplax: Oh, my! (Goddard takes flight and soars around the gym, stopping at a deadpan Sanjay. Cut to his bionocular perspective of him.) Sanjay: Look! It is a flying hound of robotic descent! (Pan to A.J. and his clones.) Clone 1: Why didn't you think of that? (A wider shot shows that we are in Jimmy's lab, 3D; Goddard's perspective is on the monitor before Jimmy.) Clone 2: Hey, I'm just one of 11 guys! (Close-up of Jimmy, having donned his lab coat; he gives himself a triumphant chuckle.) Jimmy: I knew I'd figure out that teleportation device sooner or later. (Cut to the screen, which tilts down to Timmy and Waxelplax; the latter gasps in excitement.) Waxelplax: Timmy, what an astounding project! You get an A, and first prize! (On the end of this, she gives Timmy a golden cup with "1st" monogrammed into the front.) Waxelplax: You're clearly smarter than – (Pan to A.J. and the clones, looking on in annoyance.) A.J. or his clones! (She walks off; pan back to Timmy.) Timmy: (leaning in) Thanks, boy genius. (Cut back to Jimmy.) Jimmy: Ah, don't mention it, average kid who no one understands. (He is making a reference to the opening lyrics in the FOP theme song; Cindy suddenly comes out from behind Jimmy's chair.) Cindy: Is that Timmy? Timmy?! (Jimmy rolls his eyes...) Hi! (...and she shakes his chair.) Tell him I said hi. (Cut to the exterior of Jimmy's clubhouse and zoom out slowly; here for some reason, it is daytime.) Jimmy: (from inside) GET OUT OF MY LAB!!! (Cosmo and Wanda, in 2D, float up from either side and raise their glowing wands; a white burst flashes onscreen, with "The end!" in big letters. Fade to black.)=Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts